The Search for Manolo's Intern Continues!
Episode Page Dr. Gameshow Episode 48: The Search for Manolo's Intern Continues! In-Studio Guests Mark Dowling Keaton Patti Games Played Make that Pilot Fly Submitted by Alex Adan from Brooklyn, New York Theme Song Make that pilot fly Because I don't know what else to do with all this jet fuel Necessary Background In television, there are lots of pilot episodes that never get picked up for a full series. Maybe all they needed was a better title with a great pun. How to Play Jo will read the synopsis of a failed pilot and the contestants will come up with a title for the show. The judge, Manolo, will decide the winner. If someone matches the actually title of the pilot, they get a bonus point, even if they lost the round. Callers Travis Love from New Paltz, New York Haden from Manhattan, New York Winner(s) Keaton Patti Travis Love from New Paltz, New York My New Low Submitted by John from Wisconsin Theme Song This is my new low Because my name's Manolo And I could be on a show That was started by Jo How to Play Guests are competing business people. Callers will request a good or service and guests will take turns trying to undercut the other with their new low price. They can throw in any extra perks to sweeten the deal. Once the caller accepts the deal, that guest gets one point with bonus points awarded if they manage to make any money from the deal. At the end of the game, or in the event of a tie, Jo and Manolo can award points for the single best deal offered. Example: Jo needs her kitchen sink unclogged. Keaton will do it for 3 dollars and drive to her house. Mark will do that an also restock her refrigerator. Keaton will now do it for free, and take her to his house where his sink is not clogged. Callers Jake Gould Daniel from Orlando, Florida Winner(s) Mark Dowling Houston: We Have a Cupcake (Previous week's winner) Submitted by Yando Esso(sp?) Theme Song Houston, we have a problem Oh Houston, we have a problem Yeah, nobody wants to cross that bridge Because there's too many traffic people on the street How to Play One cast member will think of a dessert. They will not say which dessert they are thinking of. They will then describe the dessert in the style of a classic NASA radio transmission without directly giving away what it is. The other cast members and callers will 'buzz' in when they think they know what dessert is being described. They will 'buzz' in by saying Buzz Aldrin. Whoever says Buzz Aldrin first will have the first chance to say which dessert they believe is being described. Because of lack of gravity, each correct answer is worth -5 points. Not answering or an incorrect answer is worth -10 points. Example: Manolo describes, 'We have an oblong pale fruit with squishy density squished beneath two vanilla exoplanets. There appears to be a fudge shower along the upper structure of the fruit. Some brightly colored meteorites have crash landed and collected in the craters. Over.' Someone else, 'Buzz Aldrin! Banana Split?' Manolo, 'That's right!' Jo, 'That's -5 points for the caller and -10 points for everyone else' Callers Tony from New Jersey Winner(s) Keaton Patti Winning Game Make that Pilot Fly Manolo's Intern Applicants Marissa of The Screaming Females Mike of The Screaming Females Trivia Theme song continues to have re-mix issues. Manolo hung out with George at a Friendsgiving. Jo is very upset Manolo didn't hang out with her instead. Red eye gravy is ham gravy with coffee in it. Haden calls in from the liquor store. He is not listening to the show. He just calls to check in. Chris Pavlock from Nassau County, New York is Mark's friend from high school who is a mechanic. George was hired through a friend of a friend of Jo. He's 21, spills often on his shirt, has a bluetooth, and is drinking a juice box. Periscope is a sham!